


[遙真] 累

by Sai_saki



Category: Free!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_saki/pseuds/Sai_saki
Summary: 因为很短，所以在全部完成之后整合成了一整篇，没有再分章节。感谢你读完它，谢谢你的包容。*six days at the bottom of the ocean - Explosions in the sky的一首歌，收录在the earth is not a cold dead place里面的后摇风格音乐，去年的时候一个很喜欢的作者推荐的，整张专辑都很好听，感兴趣的可以去听听:-D
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 1





	[遙真] 累

“所以他就这么说的？”  
“嗯。”  
“稍微有点难过吧。”  
遙没有说话。  
“啊哈哈……”真琴打着马虎，翻动煎鱼的男孩没回头看他，房间里一股糊味。  
“你今天要在我家里吃？”  
“啊，不……不用也可以。”  
“早点回去吧。”

在真琴的眼里七濑遙的那些生活习惯像是一种凑合：单一不变的饮食口味和爱好，对平常的衣服没有特别的选择，没有感情生活。但从目前看来遙也并不是不想恋爱，真琴看得出来，同松冈的几次见面和交流，有什么事情发生了，有跟从前竹马的感情不一样的东西出现了。所以他到遙的家里去，七濑没有一点犹豫就全部告诉了他。  
妹妹叫他下楼吃饭，煮的咖喱，七濑永远不会自己做的一种料理。真琴不擅长做饭，也不想尝试，吃的种类多而杂，对于哪种都说不上特别偏爱。当下他咀嚼土豆，萌生奇怪想法：糊了的青花鱼也不是不可以，今天应该留下吃晚饭的。  
其实也不算奇怪，橘真琴发觉自己喜欢七濑已经超过三年，陪伴在身边的时间更久，想要留下吃饭的心情多多少少都是有过的。呆在一个人旁边习惯了，你都不知道下一步该怎么做才能让他明白、或者看出来你对他感情的不同，竹马的坏处大概就是这样。而且已经这么多年了，如果真的会发生什么早就应该发生过了。

秋季的水温已经不适合室外练习，放课后除了回家好像也没有别的地方可以去。他们在台阶上分别，遙仍然没有表情，真琴无法从那张扑克脸里读出什么所以然来。  
“真的没关系吗？”  
“你指什么？”遙回头看他。  
“你知道的吧。”  
“我也是人，我有人类的情感。”  
“呃……”  
“没必要一定要我承认我的感受，我已经很尽力不去想这件事了。”  
“小遙，”他叫住七濑。“要不要到我家来吃饭？”  
“不用了吧。”  
“我真的很担心。”  
“你为什么这么在意？”遙走下两节台阶，从上面盯着他看，“你在担心我……还是好奇？你想知道什么？”  
“我没有那个意思……”  
“过来。”  
“做什么？”  
“到我家来。”  
时间变得煎熬，真琴坐在和室的小桌旁边，遙拿了茶过来，他想他们可能需要谈谈。要聊什么？他想不出来，大部分时间都是他在找话题，聊一些有的没的，学校的活动，比赛；朋友的事情，渚又做了什么傻事，云云。但他现在哑巴了，他们要聊的东西可能会和自己有关系，也可能跟自己完全没有关系，两种他都不敢想象。遙给他加了冰块，搁在透明的玻璃杯里看着尤其的冷。  
“你喜欢我。”  
“什么？不——不是。”  
“那不是一个提问，真琴。”  
“你一直都知道？”  
“也不能那么说。”  
“突然发现的。”  
“嗯。”  
“所以，你想聊什么？”  
“我也不知道……”  
“我——我想搞明白一件事，”他抓紧杯子，“小遙想要聊的内容里，是不包含喜欢我的吧？”  
七濑看着桌子，避开了他的视线。  
真琴明白得很快，“没有关系。”他说。  
“……抱歉。”遙艰难开口，“所以在知道了这些以后，你的心意会改变吗？我想我们段时间内都无法改变……或者说开始在乎别人。”  
“是啊，我好像已经习惯了这样……呆在你身边。我不可能马上离开，或者……”  
确实，他们已经就这样在一起互相陪伴了十多年。  
“谢谢你……陪我说了这么多有的没的。”  
“今晚吃什么？”他快速转换话题，“今天也是青花鱼吗？拌米饭？”  
“煎着吃。我去做，稍微等一下就好。”

入夜很快，白昼在缩短。遙倚着墙坐着，看真琴沉默着收拾背包和摊开的书——根本没写几个字。电视机里女主持人在播报明天的降水消息，刚刚放送的剧场讲的是离职男子的独居生活，稍微有些令人伤感，因为突然考虑到了自己的未来。橘的那杯麦茶后来添了冰，越来越淡，真琴喝的时候皱了眉头；我犯了错，遙心里隐隐不安，如果他没有那么说，没说的那么明白，好像也不会变得这么尴尬。  
“我回去了？”  
“噢，好。”  
“那么……明天见。啊，不，不用送我了。”  
遙起来追他，真琴已经到玄关，他站在走廊那看着真琴回头冲他摆摆手，脸上的表情一如既往，像前天，像之前的每一次。很难做出很大改变，他思考最近所有的事，他不可能突然之间停止想到松冈，也不能突然之间再也不同真琴交流。他猜过真琴在意的东西，他甚至准备好了答案——我喜欢松冈凛让我心脏狂跳的感觉，我喜欢他好像在操纵我的感情，他同你不一样，你太平静了。事实是真琴并没有问，遙稍微有点挫败，突然之间感觉自己好像没有那么了解对方，或者真琴并没有在意自己到会问这种理由。  
他唐突发觉自己的这种揣测带有一种隐隐约约的恶意，不仅仅是打量别人的心意，还把两个不同类型的人放在一起加以比较。还有那些询问对方是否会再选择别人的问题，简直就是在胡扯。这太伤人了，是绝对不能让真琴知道的。愧疚感真是要命，他搓着额头，好像自己的邀请、这些对话，都像一个陷阱；他要真琴过来，真琴马上就会跳进去。

暴雨持续一周，温度也跟着持续一周的下降，周五的时候真琴赔了把雨伞，送给了半路偶遇忘记带伞的女同学。他在711买了满大街都是的塑料透明伞，再也遮不住表情，七濑用余光瞥他淋湿一点的头发，一缕粘在眼角，眼睛里有一点点买了新东西的愉悦味道。渚提起之前那把用了很久的蓝色雨伞，提议周末的时候再去海洋馆的纪念品商店重新买一把，真琴兴致缺缺，雨天的原因，况且已经买过了新的。  
“如果你不想去的话，其实我可以代劳带新的给你。”遙在分别的台阶上提议，“你知道……我周末要出去。”  
“不需要吧，我已经买过了？”真琴疑惑地看着他。  
“原来那个比较好看吧？你一直都很喜欢的，用了很久。”  
“啊……没关系的，雨季不会很久，而且横竖都是一样的用处，有一个可以用的就行了。不用那么麻烦，而且你再去的话还要绕路？下雨天走那么远……还是算了！”  
“是吗。”他盯着透明塑料下面真琴弯起来的眼睛，“那就随你喜欢的来。”  
“还是谢谢你啦。”  
遙本来把这种示好当作一种补偿，作为前几天那种冒昧的补救措施；真琴好像并不需要，显得他自己很念旧一样。放在之前真琴会接受吗？他不知道，因为通常来说他才是会让对方做一些事情的那个，比如早上把他从浴缸里拉起来，虽然七濑自己认为自己并不需要。  
外面的花猫走到门廊下面躲雨，潮湿的毛团在花盆旁边，他在外头坐了一会才进屋。

七濑从俱乐部带了海豚的挂件回去，稀里糊涂的。敲开真琴的家门，是妹妹开的，现在已经下午六点钟，她说哥哥还睡得正香。雨天很容易这样，一睡睡到很晚。他在楼下等了一会，陪着莲玩了好一阵子的拼图，楼梯那有人穿着拖鞋走来走去的声音，大概是真琴终于睡醒。  
“呀，你来了。”  
他一瞬间感觉自己被看穿，“你猜到了。”  
“你那天说了你会来。”  
“你拒绝了。”  
“所以有什么事？”  
“这个，”七濑从背包里拿出挂件，“给你，你当时没认为小丑鱼是最佳的选项吧。”  
“你还记得……其实都很可爱啊，你不这么觉得吗？”真琴在他旁边坐下，“要吗？下雨天会想喝点热茶啊。”  
“……不用也可以，我马上就回去。”  
“噢……好吧。”  
“不在这边吃晚饭吗？”莲抬起头问，“妈妈马上都做好菜了。”  
“今天就先不了……”七濑准备离开。  
在玄关真琴捉住他，“你没必要因为那些东西感到愧疚，我……我可以理解你在难过的情况下可能有点……但别做这种事了，我们做朋友就很好。”  
“……我不知道你在说什么，我做了什么吗？”  
“你——”真琴皱起眉头，“没什么，是我多想了，对不起。”  
“回见。”

多余的事。七濑的表情一直僵硬到他坐到卧室的床上才得以放松，他从踏进橘真琴家门就开始紧绷的神经，他都不知道自己在紧张些什么。真琴知道他会来，揭穿他的谎话，像是蓄谋已久等待他参与的剧本。我不会再考虑哪些问题了，七濑拨好闹钟，我也不需要每天都等到你来叫我。  
但那是周天，周天他打着伞站在真琴家门口的楼梯好一会才想起来。遙甚至能想象得到真琴侧躺着睡着的模样，雨水打湿他的裤脚，他瞥见台阶上坐着那只常来的花猫。

“你有在听吗？”  
“抱歉，你说什么？”遙回过神来。  
“渚今天跟我说起来去俱乐部练习的事，你怎么了？看起来心不在焉的……”  
“刚刚在想别的。”  
“工作日的时候可以去练习还是挺方便的。”  
“硬要去的话可以去凛的学校？”  
真琴站住了，“……我想总是去别人的学校不是好主意。”  
“对不起。”该死，他总是提到那个。  
“什么？”这句唐突的抱歉有些令人困惑。  
“要不要去海边？”渚从后面跑步追上来，“你们两个走得好快。”  
“秋季的海水比泳池还冷。”七濑干巴巴地回答。  
“去海边玩玩也不错嘛，我记得真琴有烧烤架对不对？”  
“嗯，可以这个周末一起去。”  
渚很开心，后来跑步追上来的怜也很开心。那句没头没尾的道歉像被风吹走的树叶，七濑隐隐约约不太舒服。真琴问他的意愿，他点点头就同意了，不想表现的太反常。他偷瞄真琴的双肩包和钥匙环，没发现那个毛绒玩具的踪影。

周五傍晚的时候凛背着大包小包到他家里去，虽然先前收过了真琴的消息，七濑开门的时候还是犹豫了一会。凛做什么事都一副游刃有余的样子，他想凛或许是真的一点特别的喜欢都没有给他，所以才能这样毫无负担地到自己家里来留宿。他拉开二层客房的门，在和室里铺开床垫，凛跟在后面，把斜挎包随手放到墙角。  
“还是挺怀念的，那时候。”  
“你说小学的时候。”  
“嗯，那时候我和真琴到你家里来，还非要跟你在一个被窝里睡觉呢。”  
“……你现在还想那样吗？”  
“我开玩笑的！现在我们大概会在夜里因为争被子打得头破血流。”  
“噢。”  
“真琴没过来一起玩啊？”  
“没有。”  
“你吃晚饭了没？我带了那种可以在炉子上做的爆米花。”  
“吃了点，但我觉得你不会想吃青花鱼所以……”  
“那没关系，毕竟我也不是天天吃那个。爆米花要吗？这个还挺有意思的。”  
“你想做的话就做吧，我没什么胃口。”  
“叫真琴也来玩吧？好像这个做出来会很多，今天吃不完的话明天就潮了。”  
“我去楼下给你拿茶。”  
“没事，我还有瓶装的饮料。噢，对，我带了柠檬红茶。”  
“好吧。”  
“遙？”松冈古怪地看着他，“你跟真琴吵架了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“我不觉得，你躲躲闪闪的。”  
“什么都没有。”  
“……是因为我的事吗？”  
“我说过了没有，”他突然站起来，“如果你想做爆米花，那就下楼做，如果你想要真琴过来，我可以去叫他。”  
“他——”  
“我们没吵架，真琴怎么可能会和我吵架。我不想说我因为你拒绝我感到难过，也不想让真琴察觉到，他可能会比我更难过。”  
“真琴确实很在乎你的感觉……等等，你跟他说了？”  
“没有。”  
凛点点头，“确实能稍微理解一点了……所以他才让我过来，如果知道的话就……”  
“先别说那个了。”七濑回头看着松冈手里的爆米花包装，“下楼吧，一起做了吃点。”

撒谎的感觉好吗？遙心里忐忑，他突然看不透真琴的想法了。来借宿的凛已经在隔壁睡熟，他还开着夜灯思考明早的菜谱，冰箱里还有些鱼，风冷大概不会让爆米花受潮——所以应该也可以带着；是不是可以准备点切片土豆？他开始胡思乱想。手机震动，是真琴发来消息，问他要不要腌制的鱼，说是因为睡不着觉就准备了些。  
我需要，遙闭着眼睛趴在矮桌上，但我想我不需要。他有那么一个瞬间想狠狠地对他说，别管我了，我不会回应你的感情的。真琴做这些有什么意义呢，读他的扑克脸、给他贴心，难道只是习以为常了？谢谢你，他按动手机键盘，残忍的话无论如何也说不出口。

“怜真的有了喜欢的人吗？”  
“别害羞啊，说说看嘛，大家或许还可以给你出出主意？”  
“不用麻烦了！”怜做出推眼镜的动作，虽然并没有戴眼镜。  
渚嘟起嘴巴，“不要那么客气，有喜欢的人真的是再普通不过的事了。”  
“……那七濑前辈也有吗，在意的人？”  
“哈？”  
“有的。”  
“遙，你说什么……”  
七濑从烧烤架前抬起头，凛在浅滩处散步，似鸟跟在后面；他看到真琴拎着汽水从远处走来，“我有在意的人。”  
“一个，几个？”渚从袋子里掏出杯子，“本命，还是备选选项？哇哦，橙子汽水！谢谢你，真琴。”  
“小事啦。你们在聊什么？”  
“聊七濑前辈喜欢的人。”  
“这样……所以你们找到什么线索了吗？”  
“完全没有，头一次听说，还以为你会给点提示什么的。天啊，冰化了一点，保温桶还是不太行啊……”  
渚的注意力仍然在刚刚的问题上，“所以——”  
“没有什么备选——之类的。”他生硬地回答。  
“那就是完全不考虑其他人了？”  
遙的神经再次绷紧了，他瞥向真琴；真琴在那坐着修一个胡椒罐的盖子，看起来好像并不在意。“不……也不能那么说。”  
“人之常情啊，”渚点点头，“无论是什么都会多多少少准备一个计划B。”  
“我不是那个意思。”  
“但是……对于自己喜欢的人，大部分人还是会选择喜欢自己的人吧？”怜若有所思。  
“你幻想过同她接吻吗？”  
“什——我没有！”  
渚笑得前仰后合，“你的脸好红啊，小遙。”  
“我不想说这个了。真琴，”他下意识叫了那个名字。  
“什么？”  
“需要帮忙吗？”渚很自然地接过了话头。

“在看什么？”  
“啊！吓死我了。”真琴往旁边一躲。  
“垃圾都收完了，”遙示意他去看远处正在收拾东西的同伴，“走吧。”  
“噢……好，我马上来。”他垂着眼睛。  
“有想说的吗？”  
“不……”  
骗人的，七濑看着他的侧脸，夕阳照着侧脸的轮廓泛红，太阳马上要落下去。海水一波一波打过遙穿的拖鞋，好冷，凛和似鸟散步的时候大概还没有这么冷。他往沙滩上走了两步，“那我稍微——”  
“先别走……”  
“怎么了？”  
没回答。海岸上还有别的情侣在散步，真琴目光闪烁，吞了口口水。  
“你想接吻。”  
“不要这样。”他露出难堪的表情。  
“你会幻想这种事的吧，渚问我的时候你愣住了。”  
“回去吧。”真琴转身就要走。  
“要不要试试看？”  
他回过头，短暂的犹豫了；那颗苹果，他最想要的东西被唐突说破，七濑却仍旧是那副没有表情的样子。  
“请别……”他艰难地说，“别再说这样的话了。”

秋季学期明显缺乏室外活动，遙在俱乐部和鲛柄的水池里消磨了大部分课余时间。真琴开始在俱乐部兼职以后他努力不同对方的时间表撞上，不是因为别的，只是遙考虑到真琴在有他的场合很难把注意力集中到其他人身上。  
真琴应该是很好的老师，从小就爱管闲事，还很会照顾孩子。七濑认为比起比赛那种紧张的氛围，真琴应该更适合学校里，或者家庭中。他们相处的时间太久了，久到会对一个人的某些特质开始麻木，他直到刚才才开始思考真琴给他的感觉，柔和的、失去棱角的。两人份的棒冰，拆开的牛角面包，橘太太做的便当；他突然发觉他们是难以成为恋人的，跨过了产生好奇和互相了解的阶段，平凡的日常难以刺激感官，他们之间波澜不惊。  
接吻的事，他道过歉，真琴说自己并不在意，让七濑按照自己的节奏做事就好。一时脑热，徒增烦恼，他既已经知道不可能让那个人短时间内改变心意，但——真琴真的如同他说的那样喜欢吗，为什么表现出这样无所谓的态度，他没寻到答案。  
于是他对于真琴的心意愈发沮丧起来。

撇开通学路上，午饭时间，遙已经逐渐不知道他到底还有什么时间是同真琴一起度过的。周二他在图书室遇到真琴；还有好几个别的男生，真琴跟他们一起帮忙整理新来的绘本，看到七濑过来表情很惊讶，你不是该和渚他们一起去练习的吗？遙晃了晃手里的东西，我帮怜来还书，他又问，你不是该去俱乐部兼职吗？我有几天没去了，真琴突然显得有些寂寞，好像最近不太需要我帮忙了。  
是吗，遙瞥了他一眼。真琴坐在地上抬起头看他，你也没去俱乐部，对吧？  
他没能处理好那个问题，手心出了点汗，紧张过度，“去鲛柄的话还能遇到更多的人，不会只有你一个。”他还想解释些什么，真琴打断他，“那样不也挺好的，如果回来太晚来不及做饭，可以到我家来吃。伯母一直很担心你自己随便应付，不好好吃饭。”地上画册已经全都整理好，真琴跟旁边的人打了招呼，站起来去搬新的一摞过来。“再见，小遙。”  
他从真琴离开时留下的门缝中窥见对方的一点情绪，克制的距离感，或许没有他声称的那样不在乎；他想叫住真琴，但这是在图书室里，真琴并没有听到他，换句话说是七濑其实没有做出行动。  
下暴雨那天真琴又丢了伞，七濑跟他撑一把回去，真琴没走进便利店，他也没再提买给他新的。  
橘太太留下他吃晚饭，烩面的香味在玄关就能闻到。他跟着走进去，在真琴旁边坐下，接过递到他面前的筷子，听好友的家人聊无关于自己的话题；今天或许是七濑遥的幸运日，真琴没有起话头，他不用在咀嚼食物的时候思考怎么接话。

渚察觉到其中一点不对劲，问起为什么真琴很少再同他们一起练习了。遙将真琴的话做了一番转述，渚并不信服，要去真琴的家里拜访。  
“原先遇到类似的事情，都是你跟真琴商量的。”  
“因为那些类似的事情，通常不开口的都是你呀，小遙。”  
啊……确实，这次是真琴先丢掉的他，“要事先短信联络一下吗？”  
“我想不用了……如果事先就告诉他要考的题目，他肯定会好好准备做答了吧？”渚对他眨眨眼睛，“真琴为了不让你担心，可能什么谎都说得出。”  
“他不会对我说谎。”遙低着头。  
恰巧真琴今天去兼职还没回来，他们两个坐在楼下等。家里的小朋友也不在，上次见到的拼图被打乱再次放到透明的塑料罐子里，真琴的妈妈给他们两个准备了柠檬红茶，玻璃杯子折射夕阳刺眼的光——遙突然很想念真琴，在这并不漫长的等待时间，他才意识到他们已经不再那么亲密了。

数周以前他们还一起在鲛柄的泳池里练习，他在泳池边避开真琴的手，假装被什么别的人叫了去游第二轮。再结束的时候真琴已经离开，凛跟另外的学生跟他打招呼，问他要不要去吃烤肉。

你最近去了哪里？  
遙在午夜发了一条短信，没有得到回复。他看到贵澄的脸，真琴惊慌失措的表情，他不知道自己的表情有没有很难看；渚拦住他，让他不要走，橘太太留他吃饭，真琴很尴尬，贵澄帮忙打圆场……他以为不会那样的，真琴起码不应该在心意上对他撒谎。积攒在胸口的怒气令他辗转难眠，他走到客厅倒水，听到外面有声音。  
“啊……抱歉。”  
“你没睡着，你也没回我消息。”遙捏着那个薄薄的玻璃杯。  
“我不知道该怎么告诉你。”  
“那就算了。”  
“因为你说过不会考虑我，我想我也该多交一些朋友……之类的，”真琴说的很着急，像是怕他会立刻走掉一样。“你可能也不会想看到我吧……我们都已经是高中生了，可能不适合再保持那么——”  
“我问过你要不要和我接吻。”  
“小遙……你把我当做一个备选选项，是这样吗？”  
“别那么叫我！”  
“七濑，”真琴打断他，“我不是必须要在原地等你——我知道你怎么看我，你认为我多管闲事，只围着你打转，甚至连游泳也有一部分原因是因为你……这很无趣吧？你可以不喜欢我，就把我当做一个正常的同学就好。我只有一件事想拜托你，”  
他有种很不好的感觉，完全不知道真琴接下来还要说些什么，遙出于本能地想要挽留他，但他仿佛失去语言能力，只能呆呆的站在那里。  
“不要轻视我的感情。”  
话毕，真琴松开手，白猫从怀里跳到地上，少见的，真琴没有再蹲下摸它。  
“别离开我。”遙喉头滚动。

真琴自认为是个有原则的人，在一些地方绝不作出让步。七濑的眼泪是例外中的例外，来的毫无预兆，让他的心软成一滩蜜水，自尊和原则统统都丢到一边。他从小的时候就很少见到遙流眼泪，或者做出什么夸张的表情，他被吓懵了，可心里有个角落却在狂喜——他在意我，是这样吗？我是他心里特别的人吗？  
这种时候或许我们应该拥抱一下，于是他伸出右手，作为一个和解的信号。  
遙愣了一下，并没有回应。  
尴尬和怀疑击中了他，原来是这样，原来只是这样。于是真琴尴尬地整理了他耳后的碎发，“嗯，好，那……我先走了。好好休息，晚安。”

我为什么在那种时候会犹豫？七濑站在院子里，大脑一团浆糊，是因为不想抬起头用很糗的脸去面对真琴，还是因为自己手上沾了眼泪，好像都不那么重要。他只清楚地感到那并不是专属于他的了，贵澄甚至牵过那个人的手，自然到像在做梦；可他自己，已经很久很久没有在泳道的终点看到橘真琴的脸了。  
很早之前他因为在其他学校使用公共储物柜而感到莫名不安，因为不知道什么时候这个柜子会被某个本校学生永远征用，他习惯的事情也会因此不复存在。所以后来他不再去那里，俱乐部有属于他自己的柜子，他不用因为不确定的东西而惴惴不安。  
这就是原因了，因为无法确认是否占有产生的不安，让他像只风暴里的帆船。

第二天真琴仍然来等他，雷打不动。真琴带了副耳机，不知道在听什么歌，脸上挂着淡淡的笑容，永远看起来心情很好。

遙知道他需要做出行动，去把属于自己的东西夺回自己身边。他还没有具体的计划，这个可以回头再议，要紧的是不能让真琴更加地疏远自己。  
第一步是在午餐时间截住对方。真琴虽然答应了他的奇怪要求，但看起来十分困惑，“我记得你早上带了便当盒，为什么现在说没有了？”  
“里面是空的，我忘了做。”  
“啊……或许，渚会有多的面包？”  
“不要。”  
“也是，面包确实也没什么营养啊……你先吃吧，我肚子还不是很饿。”  
看到真琴垂着眼睛顺从的样子，他心软了，“不……不用，一起吧。”  
“我去问渚——”  
“别走，我——我只要溏心蛋就可以。”  
“那怎么行？”真琴皱着眉头，“我去找个面包吃。”  
“坐下，”遙放下食盒，盯着对方。真琴呆呆的，愣在原地，于是他又说了一次，“坐下，真琴。”  
到了下午他才意识到那种命令的语气极其不妥，像是在训练一只狗。可真琴确实照做了，乖乖坐在他旁边，看着他吃完那只溏心蛋，把食盒交到自己手里。他们聊了些什么，七濑有意无意提起以前他们两个人一起吃午饭的时候，真琴没接话；同样，真琴抛出的那些关于以前的国中同学的事，七濑也没有兴趣，听到贵澄的事他假装失聪，错过了一两个真琴的问题。  
真琴应该是试图跟他解释什么，由于七濑过于规避贵澄的名字，真琴低着头，说话声音又很小，所以那些话并没收进七濑遥的耳朵里去。

“今天晚上可以去你家吃饭吗？”  
“噢……啊？为什么？”真琴摘了耳机，“我家里可没有青花鱼哦。”  
“随便。”  
“你从中午就很奇怪，遙。”  
“有什么奇怪的？”七濑直视前方，“以前我也经常去。”  
“不是那个……”他支支吾吾。  
遙用余光瞥了他一眼，红红的脸颊，不知道是不是因为自己蓄意去碰他的手指。真琴在回去的路上没再提关于哪里奇怪的事情，他的指尖微微蜷起，七濑感觉那像一种无形的挽留。

真琴迷茫了，遙对他说过一次抱歉，那是什么意思不言而喻；在海边他又从那个人口中听过一遍。他确实是不能替代另一个人。从遙不再去俱乐部，他想这就是最终的办法了，我们会变成更加一般的朋友，慢慢疏远——或许他们本来就不是同一类人，幼驯染这三个字把他们束缚在了一起，只是这样而已。  
所以他开始迷茫了，遥到底想要什么？那些令真琴摸不着头脑的话，和与话的内容完全相悖的行为的的确确有伤害到他，他现在这样黏着他——姑且可以算是黏着，又是出于什么目的。遙应该很清楚真琴是什么性格的人，只要有遙在真琴根本不会看向其他人，他会心软，或许还会心甘情愿做一道选择题中错误的或者模糊的选项。这种选项存在的价值可能仅仅支撑住整个问题，是陪在七濑的身边，给他支持；那么理解呢？他们大概也从没有过真正的心意相通。  
从上周开始遙频繁到他家里来，吃过晚饭有时候一起写点作业。他谨慎地维持着这种和谐，不敢同之前一样提起别人——贵澄曾经约他去看上映的电影，因为遙的原因他一直都没能去成，拖到现在已经临近下映，心里多少还是有些不爽快。  
“你怎么了？”罕见的，遙从他脸上读到了他小心翼翼藏起来的不快。  
“没什么。”  
“最近好像都不是很开心，你。”  
“哈哈……怎么会呢？”  
“是因为我来了吗？”  
“怎么可能，我很开心你来。我们是从小一起长大的吧？遙，嗯……虽然之前有些小事情，但是我能陪在你身边就——”  
“你突然说好多，”遙狐疑的看着他，“你很紧张？”  
“不……”  
七濑盯了他一会，那几秒钟长的像一个世纪，直到真琴的手机传来震动，“抱歉，我接一下电话。”  
“我回去了，明天见。”

真琴终于在下映前向遙坦白，说自己有约，要吃饭可以直接去自己家里，放课后不必等他。这短短三句话把自己描述得像个工具，遙没提出异议，表情很平常；于是真琴放心的走了，遙认同了我的功能性，他想，在遙需要的东西都能保证的情况下，他可以暂时的出走。  
他在校门口同贵澄碰面，遇到独自一人慢慢踱出来的七濑遥，贵澄当时在说一些没品的星球大战笑话，他还没看全，有些笑点并不明白。那高个子篮球爱好者勾着他的肩膀，说话的时候让他感觉很痒，所以他笑着同七濑打招呼，没有隔着很远叫对方的名字，只是摆摆手示意。  
那晚遙传短信给他，问他去做了什么，他一五一十告诉了，但开始担心遙下一步的行动。按照之前的他那样无视带有别人名字的行为，他不认为遙会对他和贵澄喜欢的电影真正有兴趣。

窗外的雨很大，耳机里的音乐盖不住外面稀里哗啦的声音。遙坐在真琴的对面发呆，笔已经很久没有动过了。  
“今天要留宿吗？雨下的挺大的。你刚刚洗过了澡。”  
“撑把伞就能回去了。”  
“嗯……”真琴在对方的视线下摘掉耳机，“在想什么？发了很久的呆了。”  
“你有没有别的爱好？”  
“别的？”  
“除了游泳以外的。”  
“漫画，和小说？让我想想……啊，最近看了电影，感觉那个也很有意思。”  
“前天你去了吧，电影。”  
“去了。你问过我，我告诉你了。”  
“要一起去吗？电影。”  
“你也感兴趣吗？说真的……我没想过你还会喜欢这个。”  
“但你喜欢，”遙总是能把所有的话都说的很普通寻常，“你喜欢就可以了吧？”  
“……为什么。”真琴的心脏狂跳。  
“难道你不喜欢吗？你跟贵澄一起去的时候好像很开心。”  
这听起来像一句质问，整个气氛变得奇怪起来，“什么意思……你究竟想做什么？”  
“那你喜欢什么样的，”七濑微微皱起眉头，“我以为你——”  
“就像之前那样就很好了！”  
没什么可说的了，七濑遙艰难地吞咽，他很努力想去弄明白真琴到底想要什么，所以他去接近了，去了解了；他想说之前真琴陪他做了很多事，无论喜欢的还是不喜欢的，他也可以陪真琴去做真琴想做的事。但就这么简单，他的好意没有被接受，真琴告诉他还是以前那样比较好；遙凭空生出妒意来，贵澄怎么可能有他和真琴那样熟络，可是真琴愿意与这个他认为的“其他人”分享自己的爱好。偷偷溜出家门的猫，白日里也会假装自己乖乖的，趴在阳台上任人抚摸，从喉咙里听不到一丁点呼噜声。他把桌上那些东西胡乱塞进包里，转身就走。  
“别走，”他的衬衫下摆被抓住，真琴慌乱中被桌子绊在地板上，抬着头看他，“对不起，遙，我说错什么了吗，真的对不起……”  
他只是站着，没有拧开门把手，所以真琴松开他的衣角，“我搞不懂你的想法，我读不懂你了……我从没想过伤害你。”道歉的话像是在呜咽，他确定真琴真的在哭。  
“去便利店吗？我想吃冰淇淋了。”  
“好……”

双胞胎才刚睡眼朦胧地从房间里出来，晨间的天气预报还没滚动到本地的气象信息，真琴把果蔬汁塞进外套口袋，准备出门。  
他们两人都当做什么都没有发生，默契的不是时候。真琴心里打鼓，胡乱吞了两口早餐就出了门，时间还很早，他不知道是就站在这里等还是——噢，他不用做出选择了，遙就坐在台阶上。  
“好早，你吃过早饭了吗？”  
“吃过了。”  
之后聊什么？真琴干笑了两声，“还是青花鱼？”  
“是。”  
“哈哈……”除了这个也没有其他的话题了。  
沉默的时候他们都没有直视前方，或者看向彼此；七濑望着海，真琴歪着脑袋看路边的绿化，偶尔仰起头看着天空。  
“真琴，”遙突然停下脚步。  
“嗯？”他用微笑掩盖尴尬。  
“我……我想，”遙看向他，但又立刻望向别处，“罗森，我想去一趟罗森。”  
“好，我也去……你果然没吃饭吧？”  
“吃过了……只是零食。”  
遙刚刚一定是想说什么，那种直直盯着他的样子，因为犹豫而吞咽口水，还在那么早的时候就坐在楼梯前面，等真琴出来。他还没搞明白七濑那样黏着自己究竟是怎么一回事，为什么提起鴫野，自己昨晚到底是哪一句话让七濑生气到扭头就走。他们之前从没出现过这样的问题，哪怕是在国中被前辈问起自己游泳是为了什么，他都没有此刻这样迷茫、迫切地想要知道所有问题的答案。  
感情可以是细水长流的，像父亲和母亲；但鴫野和他一起看的电影说不止是这样，碰撞擦起火花，激素分泌掀起情绪的浪涌——是激烈的、戏剧性的。  
安静在蔓延，从通学路伸展到课桌的一角，午饭的保温袋。七濑在他旁边拆开饭团，空气中有肉松的香味，真琴嚼得很慢，像是刻意为了不打破这种安静。直到保鲜膜和塑料袋的声音在鼓膜轻轻弹起震动，七濑问他，我们回去吧。  
“你想对我说什么，对吧。”放课后真琴按耐不住，在分别的楼梯上终于开口。  
“嗯。”七濑咬住了下嘴唇。  
“所以……是什么？我现在终于做好心理准备，无论你说什么我都可以接受。”  
“不是的，真琴，我想说对不起。”  
“……为了什么？”他鼻子一酸。  
“是我太任性了，在那个时候……让你很困惑吧，为什么突然做那些事、为什么突然生气了，之类的。”遙低着头不敢看他，“最近不知道是怎么了，我和你都变得非常奇怪，你的世界里面有很多别的人，可能——可能你要说我们喜欢的东西不一样了？但我不想失去你，所以……让我陪你去做你想做的事情吧。”  
“没关系的，小遙。我只是不明白……你知道我不会离开你，更不可能突然搬家，所以你想要得到什么？我已经在这里了。”  
“我也不知道……或许之后我就会明白了。”  
那要等到多久以后？“谢谢你，我明白了。” 

七濑在凌晨传短信给他，执意想约他一起去电影院。真琴十二点多还没有睡着，为遙的那份莫名其妙的心情八分苦恼两分窃喜。他在胡编乱造不去的理由时就投出了硬币，真琴决定答应这份邀请，但要第二天再当面告诉对方。

有多久没两个人一起出来了？久到遙的常服添了些什么花色真琴都不知道。在公交车站他盯着那连帽衫后面印的的小花园鳗看了很久，遙回过头抓住他的手：该上车了，不要发呆。  
轻轻摇晃的车厢，真琴倚着窗玻璃睡着了。  
外面飘了一点点雨，看势头可能一会就会停了。一个多雨的秋季，每次降水之后都会更冷一些，遙看着真琴身上薄薄的线衫，他闻到温暖的、家里有小孩子才有的特殊味道。在这种时候稍微依靠一下或许并不过分。  
档期并不合适，除了无聊的爱情片没什么剩下的，遙猜测真琴不怎么喜欢看纪录片，鉴于真琴有在七濑家电影之夜睡着的记录；短暂的思考以后他选择了惊悚片，真琴还一脸迷糊地站在卖小食的柜台等巧克力味爆米花，像一只乖乖的大狗。  
“走吧，票买好了。”  
“噢！好的，爆米花马上就好了。”真琴轻轻笑着。  
再之后真琴就笑不出来了，电影播到胶片中出现鬼影时他整个人都在向遙的那一边靠，一只手遮住脸不知道是捂住眼睛还是嘴巴，爆米花桶被他的动作带着抖三抖，掉了几粒在七濑的大腿上。  
“喂……”七濑把那几粒爆米花用手捏起来塞进嘴里。  
“我知道这样很丢人但是真的很恐怖……”  
“抱歉……”  
“呃啊——”他被电影突然出现的声音吓到，紧紧抓住七濑的手臂。  
遙的目的就这样达到了，轻轻松松，不费力气，真琴因为害怕而攥紧的手就是证据。遙不敢动弹了，生怕自己的动作让胆小的真琴再次躲到一边，他就那样维持着僵硬的坐姿继续了一个小时，期间真琴缩在座位上，时不时碰到遙的手腕。  
七濑错误地估计了降水，拉着想丢了魂魄一样的真琴从影院纪念品商店买了周边雨伞——不是恐怖片的，伞面上绘着科幻电影飞行器的样式。那把伞变成了一个礼物，在分别时被他交到真琴的手里，一阵强风穿过，遙的后背很快被大雨淋湿一片。  
“今天出来，”他大声说，“玩的开心吗？”  
“很开心。”真琴腼腆地笑了，“谢谢你的爆米花。”  
“是真的吗？不要对我隐瞒情绪了。”  
“是真的。虽然……小遙选的电影很吓人，但是能和你一起来比和任何别的人都要开心。”  
他突然有些害羞，“那我回去了。”  
“明天见，小遙。”  
“明天见。”遙快步跑上台阶。

“真琴，有什么好事情这么开心？”妈妈拿着条毛巾走过来，“还有些汤菜——啊呀，怎么带了爆米花，都受潮了。”  
“嗯……电影很好看，爆米花也很好吃。”

你有过辗转难眠的夜晚吗？在那些时候你都在想些什么？  
遙跑进家门，身上已经全部湿透了。他站在玄关掏兜里的手机跟电影票根，把干燥的薄纸压在钥匙下面，甩开水淋淋的帆布鞋和袜子，他赤脚走进屋里。七点多钟，准备晚饭只需要十分钟，吃掉它们需要大约十五分钟。泡澡适宜的时间是不超过三十分钟，遙在浴缸里泡到手指发皱，察觉到自己开始犯困他就擦了擦躺到床上。  
明明已经很累了，跑了很多路，下很大的雨，刚刚才吃饱饭，应该是入睡的黄金条件。他的左臂无论怎么放都不舒服，靠近手腕的地方感觉很不自然，同真琴有关，他说不清楚是因为什么。直到今晚他才开始正视这个问题，真琴和凛是完全不同的人，凛可以做一些能牵动遙去行动的事情——比如游泳，比如即兴的比赛。他的情绪也在这些行动中起起伏伏，输赢的快乐，肾上腺素的催动下他头脑一热的表白简直像有些傻气的国中女生。这样的事他发过誓再也不会做第二次，现在想来也很难确认他对凛产生的感情究竟是哪一种，那是喜欢吗？  
凛身上那些让他好奇的地方他都找到了答案；譬如留学时候的事情，高中的心结，统统都已经了解了，他不会再发问了。遙想从凛那里得到的回应，凛也早就告诉过他没那个可能。所以这告一段落，他走到了一条线段的终点。  
他问真琴的问题，真琴都老实的回答了；真琴反问他的，他也很努力在问自己，在首先排除了“喜欢真琴”之后，他需要在标着“其他”的选项后面填补自己的正确答案。他的无名火和嫉妒心是卑劣的占有欲，小孩子不愿和别人分享自己的任何一个玩具——即便不是自己最喜欢的那个。  
不得不承认的，开始主动追逐真琴的生活以后他发觉到这个人的可爱之处。他从来没想过会假装无意去碰别人的手指；真琴为自己流眼泪的时候他惊慌、后悔，但无法控制地陷入狂喜，他还会为真琴抓住自己的左臂而心脏狂跳。这是因为什么？这是什么种类的在意？  
他想起那些爆米花，真琴像宝贝一样捧在手里。

工作日的放课后他们又搭车去了趟市中心，真琴买到两个月前发售的最终幻想，遙得到新的泳裤。返程的车上真琴大方地分享一副耳机，six days at the bottom of the ocean，他忘记在哪里听过；后摇音乐和傍晚的公交车，真琴盯着窗外，脸上挂着淡淡的笑。紧挨着旁边的人让遙感到前所未有的放松，他大概一直都很任性，从来都不遮掩什么，想到什么就去做了。真琴是那个负责应对的人，他唐突地内疚，在在这么久的相处过程中真琴到底有多少情绪是没被注意到的。  
夕阳描绘真琴柔和的轮廓，七濑遙头一次幻想同某个人接吻。

周六傍晚真琴提着饭来到七濑家，花猫从和室里跑出来，遙接过他手里的塑料袋，两个人一起走进厨房。过了一会真琴开了个罐头，把跟进厨房来的花猫引到别的房间去。  
遙拌了色拉，意料意外的，真琴无法控制在进食时一脸傻气的笑，看得出遙在改变，在为了尚未知道是什么的原因改变着。他还在桌子上发现了这周自己在便利店常喝的桃子汽水，遙的确在意着他，真琴想自己已经知道了答案，他想从遙的口中听到，而不是自己提出是否的疑问句。  
饭后他们在水槽边洗碗，真琴拿着百洁布帮忙擦干盘子。碗碟碰撞，溅了些水在小臂上，遙卷起袖子，“你今天心情很好。”  
“很开心。”真琴回答，“很明显吗？”  
“全都写在你脸上了。”  
真琴傻乎乎地笑了，遙把手伸进水槽，“所以，有什么好事发生？”  
才刚开始没多久，他已经迅速习惯了这种分享，“因为朋友的事。”  
“他怎么了？”遙笑了。  
“最近……发生了很多很多的事，”真琴把擦好的盘子放进碗柜，“我在想，嗯……我们的关系会不会变得更——好一点。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“他开始变得想要更加地了解我了。问题——他会问我很多问题，我全部都乐意告诉他！还有我喜欢的东西，比如汽水，他开始在意了。我不知道他还会问我多少问题，说实话，我确实感到不安……不知道这种好奇感会维持多久。”  
遙的动作变慢了，他想到凛，想到那些答案，以及在激素消退后他的无力感——就算被拒绝，也已经无所谓了，只要找到新的刺激就好。新鲜感，陷入单恋的橘真琴带来的新鲜感会在什么时候消退，他到那时神经会不会也迟钝到像现在看到凛，他的感觉是真实的吗，还是多巴胺和肾上腺素合作的一张骗局？  
“我害怕是我想的太多了……所以我已经没有勇气再对他告白一次了。”真琴双手扶着桌沿，脸颊很红，说话的声音也变小了，“不过他确实有过嫉妒，那是嫉妒吧？我和其他的人要好，或者别人知道了他不知道的，我的一面……他就会变得很奇怪——他不是擅长表达的那种人，有时候读他的情绪也会很累，所以希望他可以更直接一些。如果可以更直接地，告诉我他是怎么看待我的——”  
“他……”那个回答近在咫尺了，是他马上就可以到达的地方；他可以在那里歇脚，说不定那就是他最后的归宿……但遙还是犹豫了；输和赢、好胜心，橘真琴是电玩城的最终大奖，他要赶在所有人之前得到那个奖品——那之后呢？他没想过得到以后会做些什么，像上周一样，只要带他去做他喜欢的事就足够了吗？或者到那时他已经失去兴趣？他的嫉妒不过也是建立在鴫野即将要抢走那个人的危机感上，因为他无法想象失去真琴以后会怎么样。  
我真的喜欢他吗？我以后会伤害他吗？真琴是不是以后可能会为我流更多的眼泪……但那种结果，是如果我喜欢他，想要看到的吗？  
七濑遥犹豫的太久了，真琴用一只手遮着脸，应该是紧张到不敢看他。他知道这个回答一定会让真琴在他看得到的、或者看不到的场合流泪，但那也比在以后的、在不确定的未来里，流下更多、更悲伤的眼泪要幸福得多。  
“他想，可能……可能还是现在这样比较好。”  
“是吗，”真琴笑得很勉强，“原来是这样啊。那么……我好像也应该休息一下了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 因为很短，所以在全部完成之后整合成了一整篇，没有再分章节。  
> 感谢你读完它，谢谢你的包容。  
> *six days at the bottom of the ocean - Explosions in the sky的一首歌，收录在the earth is not a cold dead place里面的后摇风格音乐，去年的时候一个很喜欢的作者推荐的，整张专辑都很好听，感兴趣的可以去听听:-D


End file.
